The expecting Father: The Loving assassion
by Alice Sun Liddell
Summary: Alice has fallen Pregnant, she's shocked from the news. Well Nightmare is over joyed, but how will the father feel when he learners of this. He's mature, reliable, and is the one doing all the work at Clover Tower. How this man who takes the world on his shoulders going to take this new responsibility. Expectantly with his dangerous past and both past and present jobs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in the country of Heart/Clover/Joker/toybox/Diamond or the characters. I make no profit from this story it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Quinrose.

The young foreigner by the name of Alice Liddell was currently walking down an almost deadly silent street, if it wasn't for her excited and a grinning boss/friend Nightmare next to her. Thinking back three days ago, and how she got into this…this.

Yesterday (Night period):

"Not again." Alice said getting off the bed and running to the bath room, kneeling down in front of the toilet *Blechhh* "Alice, Maybe you should go to the doctors, you've been sick for a days now." Gray suggested rubbing her back and holding her hair out of her way, as he kneels down next to her. "No it's OK, don't worry. I probably just have a cold or something; I'll be fine in-." She tried to say, but couldn't because of her "problem". '_Gray is so sweet. But he shouldn't worry about me. He has enough on his plate with Nightmare.' _

"Take off some more time off work to rest. If you're still sick the next morning I'm taking you to the doctors." He ordered in a strict and serious tone as he got up off the ground. "I'm fine; don't worry about me so much." She responded as she flushed and turned around towards him, her back to the toilet.

"Don't tell me not to worry about you, now come on, and let's get you in to bed." Gray said lifting Alice up gently bridal style. "Gray! I can walk on my own." She said completely flustered with her head on his shoulder and her hands trying to cover her blush.

"What kind of a man would I be if I didn't take care of my lover when she's sick?" He said as he kissed her forehead and walked back in to his bedroom. In just a few seconds he was laying her down on his bed, pulling the big fluffy blankets over her. He walked over to his desk grabbing the trash can, by the time he arrived back to the bed (not even a minute) she was fast asleep. "Sweet dreams, Alice." He whispered to her and kissed her on the cheek before crawling in next to her and holding her in his arms while he also fell asleep.

(In the Dream Realm)

"Nightmare !?" Alice questioned as she say the young dream demon floating above her head with a worried expression on his sickly face. "Are you Ok? Gray won't tell me what's wrong; he just locked you in his room and won't even let me in. Big meanie!" was all he said as he landed on to the nothingness floor, to worry to even smoke. And that was when she showed him a sweet smile and tried to pretend she was feeling better "I'm fine Nightmare just a small flu or something. Unlike you I don't need a hospital." She said sticking her tongue out at him, but even though he flinched at the horrid word he could read how bad she felt. How worried she too was, not for being sick, but for Gray, for him taking caring for her. 'I can't believe I've worried him so much. And now he will skip work to take me to the hospital. I'm horrible!' she thinks. "Sigh, guesses I have no chose. I'll take you." Nightmare said this being the first time he has ever volunteered to go to the hospital. "Huh?" Alice said dumb founded at what he said 'ha-ha, I must be dying, yep dying, it's the only way…only way Nightmare were ever do that. I mean this is the man who flinches at even the thought of a doctor."

"Stop insulting me! If you don't I'll take back my offer. You should be glad someone as great as me is willing to go to such a place for you." He responded with a (Fake) superior air around him. "Thank you, Nightmare!" She said with a pitying look as she hugged him.

(Back in Wonderland)

"Umm…Stupid Nightmare." Alice mumbled as she awake to a morning time prepared. 'Damn' she felt Gray's arms around her and his head buried into her upper back. She slowly and quietly sat up as to not wake him, and then looked behind her where she saw his sleepy face which had a hint of loneliness from the loss of his pillow. "sigh." As she released a relieved sigh and got up a strong hand grabbed her and gently pulled her in to a hard chest, so she was knelling with her feet off the bed. "And where do you think your sneaking off to so early!?" bed headed (and very sexy) Gray said as he caged her in his arms. "If I remember correctly you promised to go to the doctors if you're still sick in the next morning and guess what time it is!?" he added with a seductive chuckle.

"Don't you have work? You've already missed for me **twice**; you have so much work piling up." She said as she buried her head into his chest, her arms around his neck. With his arms around her waist, and his face buried in her hair, he answered with only three words.

"**You're more important."**

"Gray…" before she could say anything he had kissed her and laid her down under him as he moved his lips to her neck, and his hands roaming. "Looks like you're doing better…maybe we can do something other than the doctors." He said with a suggestive look, but then all of a sudden a look of horror appeared on her face, she pushed him off and ran to the restroom *Blechhh*

"Doctor's it is." He said as he removed the sheet and attempted to get up, before realizing he had his own problem.

(Nightmare's office after they have both taking care of there situations)

"So you're taking her to the doctors? ...The world's ending isn't it!" he said with a slightly horrified expression. "Ugh! I'm doing this for her, so don't be so mean." Nightmare childishly wined as he stuck his tougne out at his nanny, grabbing his coat and scarf he ran to the door "I'll wait down stairs for you." Both of them stared dunb founded, staring at the door the happy incubus just went through. Alice was the one to end the silence with a realization "If he's takes me he won't have to work." Then they both shared a look of understanding of his unusual happy attitude. "You should go." He said kissing her and walking her and Nightmare out, before getting busy on his extremely backed up work.

(1 time period latter: Doctor's office, Alice's POV)

"How much longer… He's taking forever…" Nightmare says as his movies his head onto his folded arms, looking up at me with a pout, 'and the wining continues.' At this thought he exploded "I'm not wining, I'm just saying we've been here forever. I wanted to go to this new café with you before that evil subordinate takes you away and tries to make me work again." He yells dramatically hugging me like his life depended on it and looking up at nothing like some tragic hero. As I pushed him off of me I yell whispered at him "Nightmare, be quite, this is a doctor's office, people are sick here. They don't need you screaming at the top of you lungs about how so very unfair your life is so zip it." A knock come from the door. "Miss Liddell is everything alright?" come the worried and slightly scared voice of my poor nurse waiting outside the door.

"I'm fine." Came her muffled embarrassed response, as she buried her head into her hands. "…Ok, um the doctors got your test results. If you ready, I can send him in." She said changing her tone to a happy one. Trying to get my nervousness out I replied that I was ready but I could still hear my voice shaking.

A moment later the door opened and the doctor came in, a vanilla folder in his hands with my name on the tab and my nervousness came back full force making my stomach queasy again as I felt something unpleasant come up my throat. I was able to get to the trash before it came up, I could feel three eyes on me as I leaned over the trash and I felt Nightmare's hand on my back rubbing smoothly as his other helped me hold my hair back. As he led me back to sit he kept his hand on my back, both the doctor and him with concerned expressions on their faces. As I sat there and Nightmare stood by my side I looked at the doctor as he opened up my file, flipping throw pages and pages, mumbling "That's good." and "That looks fine." Till finally on the sixth page he stopped and started with surprise at the page as he mumbled an Oh.

'Oh god, what's with that look? I'm dying aren't I' I thought afraid, but as I turned to Nightmare his face showed more than surprise, it also showed one of the stupidest smiles I have ever see on that face. "What the hell!?" Suddenly Nightmare leaned down and hugged me his face turned to the side, so his ear was on my stomach "Good Job, Gray!" I heard him laugh out. In my confused and worried state I had no Idea what was going on, "Um, what's happening?" I asked as I looked at the two, the doctor was so shocked he hadn't even looked up from the files till I spoke. "Um…well, Miss Liddell you're not sick. You're pregnant." He said finally looking up.

"Come again!" 'I could have sworn he said I was pregnant.' But before he could answer, Nightmare answered for him. "You're going to be a mom!"

(Back to the beginning: Nightmare point of view)

Ah, life is good, with a baby Gray and Alice will be too busy to make me work, take that sour foot medicine, or drag me to get shots. Not to mention how cute Alice's kid will be, luckily with her or his fun uncle Nightmare, they won't be as serious as their parents. I can't help but think to myself as I nodded my head. I turn to see Alice still in a daze as we walk, I turn back to watch were we're going; her thoughts are only baby, kid, pregnant, Gray, and work. All she's been thinking about since she got the news, she's so out of it I had to finish talking to the doctor for her. He calculated her to be only about a week along; since she's an outsider he recommended no work and nothing stressful. He's afraid that given her being an outsider and the father not only being a civilian from this world but also a role-holder this might be a high risk pregnancy. He gave us a name for the best doctor for her and the baby, recommended several books for first time mothers, and even birthing and parenting classes, but I don't think either Gray or her will have a problem especially Gray.

As we get to the end of town the tower right in front of us I look back over at her, she's still in the daze and it's making me worried."Alice, are you ok? You're still all spacey." Finally she looks over at me tears in her eyes which are full of worry and fear. "What am I going to do!?" she barely got out in between sobs as she broke down and nearly fell to the floor. I caught her in time so she landed in my arms, I take her to the nearby park which is always empty at this time period (Evening) under the canopy I sat her and myself on a bench, holding her as she cried her eyes out, in all her time in wonderland I have never seen her like this. "What's wrong Alice?" I ask already knowing the answer of course, petting her hair as she sobbed in to my neck she answered. "I'm a burden to Gray. His already so busy, with work, and taking care of me, and being your mother, how can I make him take care of another person? I'm horrible!"

"He's not my mom!" I nearly yelled almost forgetting the point of this conversation. 'Dam it'

"Alice" I said gently grabbing her check with my hand so she had to look at me as I spoke. "This is Gray you're talking about. The guy who takes in any and all strays (Except Ace) even lions, I think if you tell him his going to be a father, the father of the woman who he loves child he'll be the happiest man not only in this world but also in every world. There is no way in a million billon years he would ever hate you or your child." As I spoke her eyes cleared and a bright smile graced her lips. 'I feel like an idiot, its Grays kid so why the hell was I so worried about. If Nightmare is the one making sense the world must be ending or my hormones are already going crazy.'

"Hey! What do you mean the world must be ending?" ouch, here I am cheering her up and all she does is insult me, so mean. God now I feel sick.

(Alice's POV)

Ha, I must have been out of my mind if Nightmare can see something so obvious but I can't. Well might as well thank him, I leaned over a kissed him on the cheek and hug him then *Cough* I get covered in blood. "Dam it! Nightmare that's disgusting!" I yell as I leave him coughing on the bench as I head to Clover Tower without him. "Alice! Wait up." I hear him yell back as we make our way throw the snow to tell the father of my child the news.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of Gray's story; I have a poll on my profile page on which "Expecting Father" story to release/update. The results were one vote for: Gray, Nightmare, Ace, Dee & Dum, Elliot, and Julius. I want to ask you guys to send in tittles Dee & Dum's, Elliot's, and Julius'.

Here in the country of Clover, the Clover Tower is at the center; it's always busy and it's always lively. All in business ware and preparing for the regular assembly; it's bustling with people going in and out 24/7. For the last 3 weeks (About 70 short/long time changes all at random times of days) the never changing weather has actually changed, and the once perfect days, evenings, and nights have now been changed to cold and snowy.

That is only at Clover Tower though, at Hatter Mansion it is fall with crisp air and warm colors, the forest is a burning hot summer, and Heart Castle is a perfect pink spring. They say the reason is that the world is getting ready for another move to some yet not known country; they don't even know who among them will stay and who will go.

All we know is right know the only foreigner in this backwards world is standing outside the Tower door in the cold snow, trying to breathe normally and gather her courage (again) to go in and tell the man she loves he's going to be a daddy.

'Ok, I'm going to do it' Alice thought taking a half step to the door; her arm stretched out for the door handle "it'll be fine." Nightmare said opening the door for her, leading her by the hand in to the tower and out of the snow. They had gone up the stairs in complete silence, the young women freaking out in her head and her boss partying at the thought of his slave driver as he calls him being too busy to make him work, take medicine, or go to the hospital. None of the servants that they passed even dared to talk to them thanks to the nervous look on her face and the way too happy one on his; they only found themselves worrying about her health more than they had that morning and now their boss' mental state as well.

In no time at all Alice and Nightmare found themselves at the closed door of his office were Gray would sure to be. 'OK, the moment of truth, I just have to go in there and tell him he got me pregnant.' she thought as Nightmare reached for the door handle, trying to give her a comforting and supporting smile. Then when he grabbed the handle the door suddenly opened; making Nightmare fall on his butt and his live to flash before his eyes.

To spite Nightmare's what he called his near death experience she only focused on the reveled frantic Gray, who had an unusually messy suit. "Alice! Lord Nightmare!" He said with shock and relief in his voice and on his face as he went to Alice, grabbing her hand in one of his well his other held her cheek to help him make sure she was really there and safe in his arms again.

"Why were you gone so long…*Sigh*, I was so worried something happened to you…? Wait, What did the doctor said!?" Gray asked relief had filled his voice at first but as he remembered her reason for leaving the tower that morning worry and panic filled his voice and face once again, so he grabbed her shoulders and looked her over with his observant golden eyes.

Of course Alice being Alice, she froze up at when asked that question "…Um…he, he said I…I'm." She couldn't even make eye contact with her long time boyfriend, well trying to tell him the world shattering news; no matter how hard she tried she failed every time she tried to say that one heavy word "pregnant". She even attempted to say it in another way like "You're going to be a dad!" or "I'm never sleeping with you again." Or "apparently we don't know how to use a condom." Of course she knows none of this would work, well at least not in the way she wants.

"I'll…um, I'll get you some snacks and tea well you two talk, so…you know get to talking." Nightmare said as he pushed the two soon to be parents in to the empty room that Gray had just came out of. Nightmare's office only had Alice and Gray in it but it was so quiet and was so unusual that Nightmare's coughing couldn't be heard, you would think that the room was abandoned. Closing the door behind the two who are now alone, Nightmare put his ear to the door to listen in on what gray would say exactly to this news about being a mom…ahem, I mean dad instead of just being called Mr. Mom…ahem, I mean Nightmare's parent.

But before Alice could tell Gray anything he grabbed her in a tight hug yet he was still so gentle, his hands wrapped around her waist protectively, he pressed his face into her neck and hair taking in her scent; hoping that if he held her close enough that he could protected her from not just the this mad world and people but also the sickness he believed had taken her.

Alice took a deep breath knowing she had to tell him straight out other whys he would freak himself out. "Gray…you're going to be a dad." She said it all in one breath part of her hoping he wouldn't hear, but he heard every word she had said.

For an entire minute he didn't say or do anything at all, but to Alice this one minute felt like forever. Finally, he relished her and as he let go of her all of her fears about him hating her came back, full force. She was so scared, till he finally spoke "Alice."

The amount of joy in his voice was so shocking her head shot up; to see Gray looking down at her with such a beautiful smile, one unlike any she had ever seen from him before. She wasn't aboul to say anything because he had hugged her so suddenly, as he kissed her, lifting her up slightly and spinning her around in his arms. (Yes I did the cheesy and classic lift and spin.)

"Alice…I love you, both of you!" he said, then kissed her again and again, things started to heat up and he started to unzip her dress but before he could get it all the way down a loud bang of something heavy falling and a shout of "Wait What!?" sounded from right outside the office door. Gray quickly moved to the office door, his knife drawn and ready for any attack as he slammed the door open reviling three people.

The first was Nightmare who was on his ass trying not to look like he was just eavesdropping on a very important conversation by pretending to examine the walls, it failed miserably. The second person was a faceless who was lying unconscious on the ground with papers scattered on and around him. The third was another faceless; this one was standing there dumbstruck the pile of folders and papers he was going to deliver were scattered on the floor near his feet but he made no move to even acknowledge them.

The second that Gray opened his mouth both Nightmare and the faceless worker that was still standing there shocked looked up to see the terrifying face; the face that belonged to the most dangerous assassin in wonderland. "What did you hear!?" he said his voice sending chills down everyone except Alice's spine.

The faceless was the first to speak up; his voice was low, squeaky, and terrified. "Nothing…I heard and saw nothing!" As the faceless and Nightmare fearfully tried to retreat from Gray, he grabbed them by the back of their collars and with a very dangerously, obviously fake happy smile and sweet voice invited them in for what he called a 'little chat'.

Alice looked at the poor men being glared at by her boyfriend and decided to take pity on them, after she helped wake up the unconscious worker that was unconsciously shivering this whole time; they all moved into Nightmare office were Gray continued to threaten the still fearful men into silence with the threat of death; well Alice just asked them sweetly to keep it a secret other whys she won't be able to save them from Gray. (Yes, that is Wonderland's version of Good cop and bad cop. But good cop is always bed underneath.)

(Later; 2 time periods; Night)

Alice was lying alone in Gray's bed waiting for him to get done with work, after their talk with the ease droppers Alice was so exhausted from the day; Gray forced her to go to bed and rest. Unfortunately the moment she laid down to spite how sleepy she was, the emptiness of the bed kept her up, after all this time she has become to use to sleeping with him.

As she stared at the empty sided of the bed were her lover usually sleeps she could not help the happiness that filled her heart, the happiness that the man she loves, loves her and their child. She also felt foolish and guilty for her thoughts and fears of him leaving her because she's pregnant, she should have known he would stay with her; after all he was Gray the one everyone called Mr. Mom, and at that thought she let out a quit giggle.

Suddenly the bed sifted and a pair of arms wrapped around her and turned her over onto her back and as she looked up, there was Mr. Mom in the flesh and the moment she saw his face she busted out laughing his nickname just wouldn't leave her mind, and then the confused look he gave her at her unexplained laughing made her laugh even harder. "What's so funny!?" he asked a little offended at her laughing the moment she saw his face, but with that overjoyed face she had he could not stay made at her even knowing she was laughing at him.

He saw how distracted she was and used that moment to his full advantage by moving her nightgown up, it wasn't till her laughing had died down and her gown was up to right below her chest that she stopped laughing. She looked into his eyes, and all the lust in them had her chewing her lips and rubbing her legs together impatiently; before she could say anything or remove her eyes from his he had removed her nightgown.

His lips descended onto her stomach, and he kissed her over and over as his right hand went to her lower back and his left went to remove her white panties. She was now completely bare before him; and he started removing his shirt when suddenly there was a knock on the door and a male worker shouted from the other side of it. "Um…Sir, Lord Nightmare's escaped again!"

"Shit!" Gray whispered dropping his head in frustration and disapproval, as he looked at this gorgeous, naked woman under him with so much longing and regret. "Alice I-" she gently grabbed his check, forcing him to look at her, as she then pulled his lips to hers "It's ok! Go." She said with an understanding face and voice after she relished him from the kiss "I'll be here when you get back…we both will." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

With a tiered sigh he re-buttoned his shirt and put on his shoes as she put her nightgown and underwear back on; and with a kiss to her fore head, he walked to the door. Ad as he opened the door he heard her sweet voice so he turned around to look at her; she was already under the covers and looking over her shoulder at him with a sly and slightly scary smile. "Tell Nightmare I'll get him back for this little stunt." With a dark chuckle and "Oh…I will." he shut the door behind him and with a killing aura went to look for his deadbeat boss.

(Somewhere else in the tower)

The sickly dream demon, Nightmare was hiding in Alice's almost always unused room. Since she and Gray started getting intimate she has practically moved into his room leaving this one empty. He had just gotten comfortable, and worm, he was almost asleep; when he read some very strong and very dark thoughts from Alice. All of which centered on getting him back for running a way, and of course those thoughts sent him into a coughing fit.

"Chough…WH…Chough, why me? Chough…Dear Alice Chough…please have mercy on me!" he yelled, vomited, and coughed at the top of his lungs, which he learned a minute later was not a smart move; as his assistant burst into the room hair messed up and eyes full of fury and hatred.

"Not only did you run away, not only did you take me away from Alice, but you have the nerve to hide in her room…in her bed." It was in these moments when you can see the deadly assassin Gray had once been, the one who was feared by everyone; and it had the Nightmare cowering and whimpering in fear. Finally he was able to whimper out a plea to his what most people call his mom, "Mercy!?" little did he know his plea would not only go unheeded by the young man but also piss him off, a lot.

For the rest of the night all that was heard was Nightmare's terrified screams of "No, please no medicine "and "it tastes like dirty feet." Or "no more work I'm about to die…rest, please, let me rest." And "I'm your amazing boss, I deserve rest!"


End file.
